Field
The present disclosure relates to radiation therapy systems and methods.
Description of the Related Art
Intensity-modulated radiation therapy (IMRT) includes intensity-modulated particle therapy (IMPT) using, for example, ions and intensity-modulated electromagnetic radiation therapy using, for example, x-rays for therapy applied to a subject. IMRT can be an effective means for providing conforming doses based on the specifications set by a planner or caregiver. Examples of IMPT treatment planning are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/705,903, filed on Dec. 5, 2012, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference and made a part of this specification. One strength of IMPT is that it allows for highly conforming doses to be given in a three-dimensional (3D) distribution target volumes while sparing an organ at risk (OAR).
As disclosed herein, the radiation in IMRT may refer to therapies using electromagnetic (e.g., photon) energy or particle energy. In some embodiments, IMRT can be adapted to use mathematical algorithms employed in inverse planning techniques.
It may be desirable for an IMRT therapist to define dosage bounds (e.g., upper limits and/or lower limits). Some embodiments can employ a process of multi-criteria optimization (MCO) in order to employ inverse planning techniques. Optimal solutions (e.g., Pareto-optimal solutions) can be achieved in various embodiments by a treatment planner or physician using MCO techniques.